User talk:Ihu
Are you coming back to the wiki? Well, look who I see making edits again. Is this a minor return or are you just popping in to tidy a few things up and disappear again? :P EDIT: Also, I've restored those articles you requested. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:24, April 19, 2014 (UTC) I know that feeling too. I'm doing the equivalent of your A2 exams this year, and I also find myself needing to focus more intensely on my studies. Nice to see you're still alive and kicking though. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:11, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Done. Hope that helps. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 09:57, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Go right ahead! And thank you for bringing that book thing to my attention. It's happened a few times before in the past. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 11:33, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Replied. Much approved. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 02:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi Jam Pot! My name is SED, I am one of the guys behind TSL. I'm here to tell you that you got the role of Axonn. I know that you have been talking to Callan and CB, but I was wondering if we could find a way so that you and I could talk without it being private (sych as it is here). I'm the one gets to send out lines and normaly does the comunicating with the actors. Thanks for reading :) Talk to a real admin to get the job done. All pages restored. ;) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:14, August 13, 2014 (UTC) May I try auditioning for the role of Nuparu in your BIONICLE Nuva series? I'll probably have my audition by Friday. Thanks dude, cheers. I want to try out for Nuparu, if you don't mind :D I see that you still need some voice actors for your Nuva series :D I've put together an audition for Onua and Nuparu :) I hope that you'll let me know something and take care! 20:35, September 25, 2014 (UTC) File:I39 Nuparu Audition. Here you go, boss. Mask of Creation Hey. I'm looking for people to help with the writing of several episodes for my new stop-motion series Mask of Creation. I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining the writing crew? Hello! In the case of Sygran, after searching through the logs I found that they were deleted because was added to the page, and not because they were stubs or because you are inactive. Some more digging revealed that the template was added by you, which is also the case for the other articles of yours. Perhaps you may forgotten the reason behind you wanting the pages deleted just before Christmas last year? Regardless, I am able to restore your pages if you want me to. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 15:55, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course, not a problem! Would you like me to restore the pages you did not mean to have deleted? —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:29, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately most of the pages you listed were deleted for due to their stub time limit expiring. Apologies for my previous message saying they were not, as I was looking in the log at the Sygran page which is much further back in the logs and so I did not see them at the time. However, after a quick scan through some of the content I can say that simply by adding sections like 'Abilities and traits', etc. may push them well over the 2,000 byte limit. Would you be willing to work on bulking up the articles to meet the threshold after I restore them? If not then I'm afraid I can't save them from being deleted in the future. In the case of the articles I could not find (Nemik, Semono, Craina, Jantas, Phlonian, and Greithoth), I could not find them in the logs so I would be unable to restore them, sorry. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 22:32, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Of course! Just let myself or another admin know whenever you want those pages restored. —[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 00:56, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Hey, Ihu! Hope you remember me, because I remember you from the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. Anyway! I contact you because I'm looking for a new director for a Bionicle stop-motion series called Mask of Creation. I was originally going to be the director, but due to many issues going on in my personal life, I couldn't finish the project as planned. The thing is, I wish for this project to still be going and need someone that can show true care for it and for the Bionicle-storyline... and that's when I thought of you. Now my question is, are you willing to help me in this project? If so, please contact me as soon as you've read this message! Until then, I wish you a very nice day! Vehlerax Hello Ihu ! You may not know me (or may not even read this message since you've not been seen since 2016, but eh, worth a try), but I most certainly know you - or at least your amazing work on this wiki. Among said word I've found a character that really interested me : Vehlerax. So the thing is, I am currently writing a story titled Light Submerged that takes place in the Shadow Alternate Universe, and I would like to create an alternate version of Vehlerax in this universe to make him appear in my story, alongside other prisoners of the Pit. So I wanted to ask you if I could do that ? Best regards (and welcome back to CBW if this message brings you back xD), [[User:DarknessApogee|'~ Darkness']][[User talk:DarknessApogee|'Apogee']] Do you see the Shadows ? 21:08, May 11, 2018 (UTC) Just letting you know the voting page has time limits for nominations and times for voting. Look at the timer at the top of the page. Your edit vanishing isn't a bug, it was Invader removing it due to you voting during the nomination period. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]]